We Meet Again
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: The only dentist Kurt has ever liked is his old Kid's dentist, Dr. Blaine Anderson. When Burt makes him get a dental appointment, Kurt will only go if he has Blaine. Will Blaine help Kurt get over his fear? Will he show Kurt the dentist is nothing to be afraid of? ONE SHOT!


Kurt was never the fan of going to the dentist. In fact, he hated dentists all together. The only good dentist he ever had was when he was eight. He was a pediatrician dentist, so he was really good with kids. However, Kurt hasn't been to one since.

After that last visit, Burt figured that Kurt was old enough and was probably brave enough to go to a regular dentist; he was wrong. Burt tried many times but could never get his son to see another dentist. Luckily for Kurt, he never had any issue so there wasn't really any reason for him to go.

Except now Kurt was 17 years old and still lived with that fear. Sure, lots of teens have it, but not like Kurt did. He never wanted to see a dentist, he feared that he'd have to get drilled or something. Kurt was fine with never seeing a dentist, but his dad wasn't.

_Yesterday_

"Kurt, you need to see one! It's been almost ten years and frankly I think it's time you get over your fear." Burt said.

"But Dad, I don't understand why I have to go." Kurt said, he really didn't want to go. "I take care of my teeth and I don't want to see the dentist!"

"Kurt, you're 17 years old, and you haven't seen the dentist since you were eight. You were fine with it then." Burt said and he was right. "I think its time you get over your fear. What happens if you get a toothache and you're too scared to let a dentist look at it?" Burt asked.

Kurt knew he was right and he shouldn't be afraid but he was. The only dentist that never scared him was Dr. Anderson. He was his pediatrician dentist when he was eight. The only one who Kurt trusted.

"I don't know." Kurt answered and Burt rolled his eyes. "Come on! Just let Dr. Miller give an examination. A quick one. I can get you an appointment for tomorrow." Burt said, but Kurt was resistant. "No! Not him! I don't like him!" Kurt protested.

"You've never liked any dentist you've been to." Burt pointed out, even though it wasn't entirely right. "I liked Blaine." Kurt pointed out.

Burt was confused. "Who?" Burt asked and Kurt shrugged. "Dr. Anderson." Kurt said and Burt remembered him. "The one you went to when you were eight? Kurt, he's a pediatrician dentist. You're an adult." Burt said.

"Technically, I'm seventeen. Not really an adult." Kurt said and Burt sighed. "If I get you an appointment with Blaine, will you go?" Burt asked. Even with Kurt trusting Blaine, he was still reluctant to go. Who knew if Blaine remembered Kurt, or if he was as good as he was?

"Maybe?" Kurt said and Burt sighed again. "Kurt!" Burt exclaimed and Kurt's eyes widened. "Okay! Yes! I'll go, but only if its with Blaine." Kurt said.

Burt found it a little childish, but if it got his son to a dental office, then he was all for it. "Kurt, there's nothing to be afraid of." Burt said and then left the room to make the appointment.

_That's what they all say. _Kurt thought, sarcastically. He just hoped he would survive. And that is what got him to the present moment.

Kurt sitting in the waiting room of a kids dentist office, waiting to be called back. All he wanted was for it to be over and for Blaine to be the same as he was 9 years ago. Then a man with hazel years, black hair, gelled back in a while coat came into the waiting room.

"Kurt Hummel?" Blaine called, questioning the next patient. He surely remembered Kurt, how could he forget? He never forgot a patient. Kurt looked up when he heard his name and saw Blaine. He looked the same only a little taller.

"Uh, wow. Haven't seen you since you were eight years old. What are you about 17?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Yeah." Kurt said, getting up from his seat.

"Alright, I guess you can come with me." Blaine said and Kurt followed him, nervously. "So Kurt, I thought your dad decided you'd see a different dentist, many years ago?" Blaine questioned and Kurt nodded. "He did, but I only want to see you." Kurt said and Blaine smiled.

"When was the last time you were at the dentist?" Blaine asked, assuming it was a regular 6 months. "Saw one, I was nine. Actually went through with an appointment, it was with you." Kurt answered as Blaine grabbed his charts.

"Oh, wow. Didn't like the others?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head. Blaine then looked at him and saw how scared Kurt looked. "Are you okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I'm very nervous." Kurt said. "Oh, well, you're going to be okay." Blaine said and Kurt smiled. But that moment was ruined when Kurt heard the sound of the drill from another room close by and jumped. "Ah!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine then put his arm around Kurt and pulled him in closer. "Shh! Shh! It's okay, now I won't hurt you." Blaine told him. "By the way, its sounds scarier than it is." Blaine whispered and Kurt nodded.

Blaine and Kurt began to walk again when they finally got to a regular examination room. "This room we have in case we have some teens or young adults come in." Blaine told him.

Kurt looked around a little, but stopped when he saw the tools on the counter. They scared him, but he turned away before Blaine could notice. "Kurt, you can take a seat in chair." Blaine told him and Kurt did.

Blaine quickly washed his hands at his sink and dried them. Then he slipped on a pair of white latex gloves. Blaine then put the dental tools that were on his counter onto a tray and the moved it closer to Kurt's chair.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and sat on the stool on one side of his chair. Blaine then picked up the dental bib that was on the tray and put it on Kurt. Kurt sighed, looking at the tools; Blaine noticed that time.

"Relax." Blaine said and Kurt looked at him with his expression showing a lot of worry. Blaine put a hand on his shoulder. "I promise, you have nothing to worry about." Blaine told him. Kurt nodded and sighed.

"You can ask me questions or talk if you'd like. It sometimes helps distract my patients." Blaine suggested and Kurt smiled and nodded. He hoped it would help. "So, uh, are you a senior now?" Blaine asked.

"Junior, actually." Kurt said. "Oh. Off by a year." Blaine said and Kurt smiled slightly. "I've never seen you so nervous." Blaine added.

"Sorry." Kurt said. "It's okay. Lots of people get nervous." Blaine said. "Yeah, you're the only dentist I ever liked." Kurt said, nervously.

"Oh. Why didn't you like any new ones?" Blaine asked. "They uh, hurt me." Kurt said. He knew it sounded childish, but it was true. "Oh. I understand." Blaine said. Blaine knew very well that some dentists hurt their patients. They are not really good ones.

Blaine didn't like seeing a patient so scared and vulnerable. Blaine knew that he had to help Kurt the best he could. "It's okay. I won't hurt you, okay?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded. "Take a deep breath." Blaine instructed and Kurt did.

"Good. Did that help a little?" Blaine asked and Kurt shrugged. "A little." Kurt answered. "Remember you can tell me if you are uncomfortable." Blaine said and Kurt nodded again. Blaine then lowered Kurt's chair.

"You ready now?" Blaine asked him and Kurt nodded, slightly. Blaine then turned on the light and repositioned it. Blaine then grabbed the tools he needed from the tray and held them near Kurt's mouth. "Open wide." Blaine instructed. "I'll just clean your teeth, won't hurt at all." Kurt slowly opened his mouth.

"Good." Blaine said and then started to clean Kurt's teeth. "Very little plaque." Blaine said. Kurt was relieved it wasn't bad. "Okay, I'm gonna put the suction tool in your mouth, its just gonna spray some water in there, okay?" Blaine told him and Kurt nodded, with his mouth still open.

Blaine then put the suction tool in Kurt's mouth and water started going into Kurt's mouth. "Try to breathe through your nose. It's easier." Blaine said. It was a good tip. Blaine then continued to clean Kurt's teeth.

Five minutes later, he retracted the tools and the suction. "You can rinse." Blaine told Kurt and he obeyed. Blaine then prepared the polisher so he could polish Kurt's teeth. "Okay, now I'm going to polish your teeth." Blaine told him and he nodded.

"Is it mint?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled, warmly. "No. Nobody likes mint. I use cherry." Blaine said and Kurt smiled. He hated mint more than anything. He couldn't stand it. "Is that okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I just had to make sure it wasn't mint. I hate it!" Kurt told him and Blaine chuckled. "I think everyone does." Blaine said and Kurt laughed a little. "Open up." Blaine said and Kurt complied.

Blaine started to polish his teeth. "It may splatter a little, so it'd be better to close your eyes." Blaine said and with that, Kurt closed his eyes. And it did but only a little as Blaine polished his teeth. "Having fun yet?" Blaine joked and Kurt rolled his eyes, after opening them. "Almost done."

Then a couple minutes later, Blaine finished and put the polish on the tray. "You doing okay?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Okay, now I'll just examine your teeth." Blaine said as he grabbed his mirror and explorer tool. Kurt gulped, he prayed that he didn't have any cavities.

"Open wide, Kurt." Blaine requested and Kurt did, but only a little. The examination was making him nervous again. "A little wider." Blaine said and Kurt opened his mouth wider. "Good." Blaine said and as he started to look at Kurt's teeth. "Bottom teeth look good Kurt. Almost done." Blaine told him and that gave slight relief.

But then Blaine saw Kurt had a small cavity on one of this upper molars. "You got a little stick there. So you've got a cavity." Blaine told him and Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine looked at the rest of Kurt's teeth and they were fine.

"Okay, so I just need to fill that cavity." Blaine said. "Shouldn't have too long. Let me have another look real quick." Blaine the picked up his mirror. "Open up, please." He requested, but Kurt didn't. He put his hand in front of his mouth and shook his head.

Blaine knew Kurt was scared and he knew Kurt didn't want to be hurt. "Kurt, I promise, this won't hurt. I'm just going to look at it." Blaine assured him. Kurt moved his hand and opened his mouth again.

"Okay, it's the top tooth, right side, 2nd molar, and its right in the middle." Blaine said and retracted his mirror. "Okay, I'll just give you a small filling." Blaine said and Kurt's face fell. Blaine had reassure Kurt that it isn't as bad as it seems.

"Now, it's not that bad." Blaine told him. "And it doesn't take too long." Kurt sighed, he really didn't want to have a filling. All he wanted to do was leave. "I- I really don't like the drill." Kurt said.

"I know, but remember, it sounds worse than it is." Blaine said. "You don't feel a thing." Kurt nodded. "Okay first, I do have to give you a shot of Novocain. So you won't be able to feel anything." Blaine told him and Kurt tensed up.

"But don't worry, its not too bad. It's not a long needle that's gonna come out the other side of your head, or make you scream." Blaine joked and Kurt laughed.

"It'll be quick, okay?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, nervously. "Just a smile pinch." Blaine added, picking up the needle. "Open, please." Blaine requested and Kurt did, but a little too much.

"Close down a little." Blaine asked and Kurt did. "Okay." Blaine said and administered the Novocain. Kurt didn't even feel a pinch. "Was that it?" Kurt asked, when Blaine put the needle back on the tray. Blaine smiled warmly, "Yep." He replied. "I'll be right back." And then he left the room.

Leaving Kurt in the room alone for a minute, until he returned. "Okay, now, I'm going to drill the tooth." Blaine told him and his eyes widened again. "Now, you won't feel it." Blaine reminded him and Kurt nodded.

"Here. You can listen to this while I drill. That way, you won't hear it." Blaine said, handing Kurt an iPod and headphones. Kurt smiled and took them. He put the headphones in his ears and then chose a song. But he wasn't going to start playing it until Blaine started.

Blaine sat on his stool again and picked up the drill. "Ready?" Blaine asked Kurt. He started the iPod's music and nodded. Kurt then opened his mouth and Blaine started to drill his tooth. Kurt didn't feel anything and was thankful he couldn't hear anything either.

Blaine continued to drill for a couple more minutes and then put the drill down. Kurt then paused the IPod to make sure he could hear what Blaine was saying. "Okay, now I'm going to put in the filling and then dry it with this tool, alright?" Blaine asked, showing Kurt the tool he used for drying the filling.

Kurt nodded and picked up the bottle of filling material. "Open wide, Kurt." Blaine told him and Kurt did without hesitation. Blaine applied the filling and then dried it with the tool he showed Kurt. It made a light, but Kurt didn't really mind it.

"Okay, almost done." Blaine said as he applied more of the material and used the drying tool again. Once he finished that he put them both back on the tray. "And you're all done, Kurt." Blaine said. "Now, was that so bad?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head.

"I didn't feel anything." Kurt said and Blaine smiled. "Good. Remember to brush and floss everyday. And I'll see you in six months, okay?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded, handing Blaine back the iPod and headphones. "And if you have any problems, just come in." Blaine added as Kurt headed out the door.

_I guess there wasn't anything to be afraid of._ Kurt thought. At least there wasn't with Blaine as his dentist. _Maybe the dentist isn't that bad at all._ And with that Kurt left the office.

**What did you guys think? Gosh, haven't written one of these and in like forever! **

**I felt like writing one haha! I just went to the dentist last week!**

**I went to a new dentist and it was my first filling and I kind of felt like Kurt there! Except the only thing that worried me was the needle! HATE THEM!**

**And yet I again… FELT NOTHING! And he let me listen to my iPod while he worked, he is better than old one I had. Ugh! The old one sucked! Not kidding!**

**Anyway, hope you liked this! And for any of you gleeks interested! I know I've been talking my Roleplay on here for a while, but I've moved it to Tumblr :)**

**So if you are interested, and have a Tumblr, come join it! All characters are currently available except for Kurt and Marley ;)**

**I'll leave the link here and if any questions PM me here or message me on Tumblr :D**

**Roleplay-**

**So please check it out and Please Favorite, Follow, and Review this! :) Thank you!**


End file.
